Shinobi Turned Kitten
by RedCommander72
Summary: When a mission goes wrong Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi find themselves into another dimension, that's the least of the their problems as they've also been turned into cats and meet some familiar faces. How are these shinobi's going to find their way home, that is if they can and want to.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, just the version of Naruko**

* * *

Complete silence descended upon the cardboard box that held five kittens all different colours. The blonde kitten with sky blue eyes was the only one who was awake and was beginning to make a loud panicked fuss, waking the others at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on? Why are we all cats? Where are we?" The blonde kitten yelled the questions at the bored looked older silver kitten with a red left eye and black right eye, as soon as he saw him awake.

"Naruto calm down, I don't know how to answer any of those questions" The silver cat, Kakashi Hatake, sighed at the blonde kitten, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. "Can any of you detect any chakra?" Kakashi asked everyone else.

It was silent before the pink that kitten with emerald eyes, Sakura Haruno, spoke up, "I can detect some trained chakra close by but… it feels familiar" Sakura hesitated giving Naruto a sideway glance.

Naruto saw the look and nodded his head letting her know that he feels it too before looking at the two silent kittens next to him. One was pure black with blood red eyes the same as Kakashi's left eye, while the other one was pure white with black emotionless eyes. Sasuke Uchiha and Sai.

Before either boys could say anything the sound of approaching footsteps that added a new chakra along with it. They all held their breaths as the footsteps stopped right in front of the box that imprisoned them.

As they all looked up they were met with a sight with sent shock through their veins and made them all gasp but one was the loudest, Naruto felt like he was looking at one of his sexy jutsu's whiskers and all but she had clothes on and her long blonde hair was pulling into a lazy side braid that fell over right shoulder.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off this girl as she stared down at them innocent curiosity, she couldn't be older then sixteen, the same age as all of them but Kakashi-sensei.

The girl kneeled down and slowly reaching into the box in case they were going to attack her. She didn't know what to think when she saw the box on the footstep of the large house she lived in with her father. Upon finding the box housing five different coloured kittens she became curious as to where they came from.

When none of the kittens made a move to attack her she gently scratched under the chin of the strange pink kitten which emitted a small purr from him making her giggle before taking her hand away and grab her keys out the pocket of her sky blue hoody that matched her eyes in colour, before standing up to unlock the door but was meet with panicked meows from the box.

Smiling gently the blonde female looked down at the kittens while she expertly unlock the door, "Don't worry little guys, I'm not going to leave you out here" That seemed to calm them down a little but they still were on edge slightly as if expecting her to just walk in the now open door way and forget out them.

As the girl bend down and picked the box up the shinobi turned kittens hissed in surprise as they began to stumble around, unable to access their charka in their kitten forms much to their irking.

With silent graceful steps the girl walked through the into the house and closed the door quietly behind her before walking to her left into the large living room placing the box onto the glass coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

Just as the blonde was about the take the kittens out of the box she was stopped when an older male in his mid-thirties popped his head into the living room from across the hall that lead to the dining room. Like his daughter the man had blonde hair but a slightly darker shade of blue eyes then she had that she clearly gained from her late mother.

"I'm glad you make it home safe Naruko-chan" The man said with a sweet closed eye smile that make him look like his was still in his teens.

Upon hearing the voice of the mysteries man's voice all the shinobi's eyes widened but only to widen more when the man moved into sight when he moved to look into the box. They couldn't surpass the gasps that came out when the girl, now known as Naruko said the next sentence.

"Of course I'm safe, you are the one who trained me my whole life, dad"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and will upload soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course I'm safe, you are the one who trained for my whole life, dad" Naruko grinned proudly up at her dad, who in turn ruffled her hair with a slight chuckle.

"DAD?!" All the shinobi turn kittens yelled in shock, but Naruto was by far the loudest from the sudden discovery.

"What is dad doing here? He's meant to be dead, right?" Naruto sputtered out.

"Minato-sensei" Kakashi whispered in shock.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Sasuke spoke for the first time.

Hearing the kittens meowing Minato looked down and gave a curious look when he saw the five kittens staring at him with what he could only describe at shock which was making him a little uncomfortable but he ignored it for now as he turned to his daughter.

"Why do you have a box of kittens' sweetie?" He asked as he sat on the ground next to his daughter and put his hand in the box and gave blonde one a soft scratch behind one of his ears.

"I found them on the footstep just now. I think the pink and blonde ones' were dyed. Poor things" Naruko mutter the last part to herself as she frowned down at the kittens.

She turned to her dad with a pleaded look making the man sigh knowing exactly what his daughter was going to ask before smiling brightly at her, "We're keeping them!" he declared before chuckling when his only daughter threw her arms around him in a tight hug while say thank you over and over again.

Naruko giggled and looked back down at the kittens, "Alright guys, let name you" She said cheerfully before picking up the white one with black eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning to her dad, "Any ideas for this little guy dad?" She asked as she cuddled the kitten to her slightly larger the avenge chest.

Minato look at the kitten before his eyes lit up, "How about Blizzard?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruko's face spilt with a wide grin, "It's perfect for him" She gleamed before looking at the kitten that didn't to mind his new name, "Welcome to the family Blizzard" She giggled as she put his on the black leather three seater couch that faced the window of the front yard.

Minato smiled at his daughter in a fatherly way before picking up the pink on gently and held her to his chest and stroked her back gently, "What about this ones?" He asked.

Naruko automatically said "Blossom, its short for a Sakura blossom and her furs reminds me of a Sakura tree" Naruko clarified as she scratched under her chin making the kitten purr.

Minato nodded in agreement and placed the newly named blossom next to Blizzard on the couch before watching his daughter pick up the blonde one next.

As she stared on him curiously he stared right back it seemed as if they were communicating with each other before she tiled her head to the left and frowned a little, "You know, this little guy reminds me of someone" She admitted as she put the kittens face close to hers.

As she inspected the kitten Minato was staring intently at the kitten before looking at the two on the couch before slowly turning to the two left in the box. Once he got a better look at the two on them his eyes widened slightly as he look at the silver one's eyes before going back to normal when he saw the kitten look up at him.

Turning back to the blonde kitten Minato saw her daughter with narrow eyes at the now squirming kitten who obviously was started to feel uncomfortable with the intensity of her stare now turned glare. Without look away Naruko said loudly and clearly to her dad, "Dad, I can sense chakra coming from this kitten and now that I'm focusing more closely so do the rest"


	3. Chapter 3

The silent tension that fell upon the house was so thick you could use a knife to cut it. The kittens were starting to feel panic rise up in their chests while Minato and Naruko stare sharply, neither saying anything.

Before any of the kittens could make a move to run and hide Naruko brought Naruto to her chest and cuddled him before looking up at her dad who was staring at her confused, "We can turn them into ninja cats!" she practically squealed not realizing the kittens all sigh in relief.

The tension all but evaporated when Minato threw his head and started to laugh loudly earning a strange look from his daughter. Noticing her look once he calmed down to quiet chuckles he laid a hand on her head in a fatherly way grinning a cheery smile, "You were always good at getting rid of tension sweetie" He praised.

Naruko beamed and giggled at her dad before looking down at the kitten for a second before kissing his head and saying, "I think we should name him Noodle"

All the kittens gave her a strange look while Naruto was beaming at his new name. Naruko gently set Naruto on the couch just behind on so he sat next to Blizzard before watching her dad pick up the black kitten with red eyes.

Minato and Naruko shared a look before both on them announced, "Jet" in perfect sync making the kittens sweat drop. Sasuke now named Jet wasn't too bother by his name, ' _at least it wasn't something stupid'_ He thought to himself once he was placed next to Blossom.

Naruko looked down at the last kitten and beamed down at him, "Now the lucky last" She giggled as she picked him up and cradled her against his chest. "I think storm best suits this little one, what do you think dad?" The blonde female asked as she look up at her dad with sparkling blue eyes full of innocence.

Minato gave a closed eye smile as he nodded in agreement. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head before holding a hand out for Naruko to take, which she did once she put Storm next to his friends. "Let's go make dinner" He said before walking off to the kitchen.

Turning to face the kittens Naruko gave them all a big smile before scooping up Noodle and placing him on her shoulder before scooping up the other four kittens and walked to the kitchen where she placed the kittens on the dinner table but keeping Noodle on her shoulder.

Looking over at her dad Naruko covered her mouth with her hand to stop her giggle from coming escaping. No matter how many times she sees him in that pink apron she always found it funny, apparently Noodle did as well because he was giving a little kitten giggle.

Minato looked up at them before deadpanning at their expressions, "Don't laugh, it's the one you bought me" He said childish making Naruko giggle.

The blonde female walked up to her dad before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the dining table and pushing him down in a seat after pulling it out, "It's my night to make dinner!" She declared and pointed at the ceiling with her finger to get her point across, it had because older blonde sighed as he removed his pink apron and placed it on the table before giving Jet a scratch on his back.

Naruko nodded and walked back to the kitchen before perform some hand signs that Naruto recognised instantly, while making sure Noodle was comfortable on her shoulder. Two poofs of smoke appeared before fading away showing two identical Naruko's. The three looked at each other before nodding and going in different directions.

One of the clones went to the fridge and collected the ingredients for Honey Prawns, with the second clone went to the cabinet to get the seasonings and the original collected the utensils that she'd need to make the meal.

Once everything was set out the clones quickly set the table before going away with a playful salute while Naruko got to work on making the meal with Noodle watching her cook curiously.

It didn't take long for the food to be cooked and the two blondes to be sitting at the table eating. Naruko even made the kittens a few extra prawns each for dinner.

"That was amazing, like always sweetie" Minato complimented once the humans and kittens were all finished eating and he started on the dishes.

Naruko giggled, proud that her dad liked her cooking and it if the purrs from Noodle said anything it would be that he agreed with his dad. "We're training early tomorrow morning right?" Naruko asked and continued when her dad nodded, "Then I'm going to have an early night so I can get up easier" Naruko smirked knowing her dad always had a hard time waking her up early.

"Alright, goodnight sweetie" Minato said lovely as his daughter went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a goodnight.

"Night dad" Naruko yawned before going up to her room to take a quick shower before getting changed into some black bike shorts and a loose long sleeve orange shirt before hopping into bed and drifting off the sleep, unaware of Noodle, Jet and Blossom making their way onto her bed and cuddling up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Minato woke up the next morning to go wake Naruko up to train with her he wasn't expected most of his clothes laying around the floor in messy piles, or his draws and closet to be thrown open and close to empty and he certainly wasn't Storm and Blizzard to be on his bed next to him looking at what he could only describe as amusement, more so Storm then Blizzard.

Sighing Minato got out of bed before grabbing some clean clothes from the messy floor that he was going to make Naruko clean up once he was finished training her for the day, he headed to the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and got ready for the day.

When he was finished downstairs with the two kittens in tow the sight before him not only shocked him but gave him a mixture of pride and sadness.

Pride because Naruko was wearing his old 'Fourth Hokage' cloak and with the proud and confident look on her face she really looked like she could become a Hokage just like him and what her brother and his son will accomplish in his life he was sure.

Sadness because the cloak that represented him back in the elemental nations doesn't mean much here. Because it reminded him of his home, his family that he had lost, of Kushina and of Naruto. All things that he's die for if it meant that Naruko could experience all the things of the Leaf Village with him and Naruto.

Smiling sadly Minato walked up to where his daughter was sitting reading on the coach, inwardly a little surprised she was awake to early before coming to the conclusion that she had another nightmare.

"What are you doing sweetie?" He asked gently while gently messing up her already messy bed hair and scaring the poor girl.

When Naruko looked up Minato frowned with concern when he saw the bags under Naruko's eyes and how tired she looked now that he's seen her face. Naruko put on a weak smile while biting the inside of her cheek to hide the quivering on her lip from her dad.

Being the skilled ninja Minato was he noticed straight away and got on his knees in front of the blonde girl and brought her into a comforting embrace and let her cry onto his shoulder while rubbing calming circles on her back but not saying anything.

It only took the female blonde five minutes to stop her tears and calm herself down before backing away from the male blonde slowly, only far enough so she wasn't leaning over too much and her dad's arms were still able to give her comfort.

Minato reached up and wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb, "What happened sweetie?" Minato asked in a gentle voice before noticing Noodle on her lap with his head against her stomach as if to give her his silent support, Storm and Blizzard now next to a worried looking Blossom and Jet looking just as worried, "Look, you even got the kittens all worried about you" He chuckled quietly trying to cheer up his daughter to his best ability.

Naruko giggled slighting giving Noodle a silent thanks with a few strokes down his spine before looking up at her dad with slightly puffy eyes, "I had a dream about the night we came here, I couldn't fall back asleep when I woke up so I went to go to your room to sleep in her bed like I used to do when I was little and got scared but when I got there, I remember your Hokage cloak and I don't know, I just felt like wearing it I guess. Like when you'd let me wear it at night as a reminder that your always here protecting me" Naruko grinned sheepishly at her dad who chuckled at his daughter fondly.

Minato ruffled Naruko's hair again while grinning broadly, "I'm glad that you're ok now, and I'm proud of you for being able to fight your demons by yourself but don't be afraid to ask for help if you ever need it or get stuck. Like I've always said to you, I'll always be there to protect you" Minato said giving his only daughter a kiss on the forehead before getting up, "No training today, instead how about breakfast then we give the kittens a bath"

Naruko gave a closed eye smile as she scooped all the now slightly scared kittens and followed her dad into the kitchen.

Breakfast was simple and easy, bacon and eggs on toast, the hard part was collecting all the kittens to get them into the bathroom in Minato's room once they ran away straight after breakfast to avoid a bath. It quickly became a childish competition to see who could catch the most with Naruko winning and Minato pouting like a child everyone knows he can be.

Once they were all in the bathroom with the door closed and Minato's still messy room that he was quick to point out to Naruko, said blonde placed towels on the floor and got more for when the kittens need to be dried off while Minato got the water ready.

Once he was sure that the water was warm enough he grabbed three kittens with one arm and the other two in the other before gently placing them into the bath.

After he let go of the kittens and drew back to get the soap Naruko was handing to him all the kittens stared to smoke before five popped sounded and splashes were heard, one after the other with the smoke filling the entire room with Naruko rushing to open the door and Minato the window.

Once all the smoke was cleared what they saw shocked them and Naruko to go red in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence rang through the bathroom as Minato and Naruko stared at the scene before them shocked.

Five naked people were standing in the bathtub staring just as shocked as the two clothed blondes.

Out of all of the naked strangers Naruko couldn't take her eyes of the blonde male who was a head taller than her. He had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes and even had the three whisker marks on cheek of his cheeks.

Naruko was about to open her mouth to say something before someone slapped their hand over her eyes so she couldn't see anything. The sound of rustling was heard and 'Put these on' before she was guided out of the bathroom by who she now knew was her father.

Minato uncovered her eyes once they were out of the bathroom and exchanged a look of bewilderment with his daughter before footsteps behind them brought their attention.

Standing behind them now cover was a silver haired male adult whose hair defied the laws of gravity with a mask covering half his face and his left eye closed. He was leading four teenagers around Naruko's age.

One was female who had pastel pink hair that went to her shoulders with vibrant green eyes, a male with skin as white as snow with black hair that fell on over his forehead with blank black eyes. The other black haired male had a strange style to his hair his face was framed with bangs while the back on his hair stood up on end. And finally the blonde male.

Nobody said anything but just stare at each other before Naruko sighed catching everyone's attention as she walked up to the pinkette with a warm, friendly smile, before saying, "Come with me, I'll get you some clothes"

The pinkette smiled gratefully and followed Naruko not missing the pointed look she gave her father who smiled sheepishly.

As the two girls were walking down the hallway to Naruko's bedroom Sakura felt a little awkward, "Um, I don't know if you know this but my name is Sakura-" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"Haruno" Naruko finished not looking at the girl. She open the door to her bedroom and walked in and closed the door once Sakura was in, "I know who you are. I know who all of you are. I'm just confused as to why and how you're all here" Naruko confessed giving Sakura a small smile.

Sakura returned her smile with a gentle one as she nodded, "It's a weird story but it'll be best to explain when we're all together" Sakura said somewhat cheerfully as she watched Naruko look through her closet for suitable clothes for the pinkette.

Naruko hummed in agreement as she pull out a pair of three quarter length leggings and a red baggy t-shirt, she also gave her a pair of fresh underwear and a tight undershirt since her chest area was larger than the other girls so she couldn't share a bra with her.

Sakura took the clothes and excused herself to Naruko's bathroom. Getting changed quickly Sakura folded the towel and placed it on the sink before joining Naruko in her bedroom again. Hearing the older girl Naruko looked up from the floor and gave Sakura an approving nod seeing the clothes seem to fit her perfectly if not a little tight.

The pinkette smile back to the blonde as she thanked her before the two made their way downstairs to meet with the boys.

Arriving downstairs the girls found they were the first's one down there and sat down on the couches.

"I thought girls were supposed to take the longest when getting ready" Naruko joked.

Sakura giggled as she nodded her head in agreement, "They must be doing their hair or something up there" The girls laughed but soon stopped and jumped in surprised when they heard a chuckled behind them.

Turning quickly they found themselves face to face with Minato who was grinning mischievously at the two girls making then giggle again.

Minato smiled fondly at the girls and ruffled their hair gaining annoyed sounds from the two, "Glad to see you two getting along" Minato remarked cheekily before dodging a pillow that Naruko threw at her dad chuckling.

Minato straightened and walked around the couch and sat next to his daughter and motioned for the younger males to take a seat on the opposite couch which they did.

Before another silence could develop around them Naruko took the incentive to begin but it seems that other young blonde was thinking the same thing, "So how is this possible" The two young blondes said in sync getting weird looks from the rest of the bodies in the room.

The blondes looked at each other before grinning sheepishly, making Minato chuckle fondly, "I guess twins do talk in sync" He said grinning teasingly.

Naruko nodded in agreement while Naruto chuckled slightly, "Yeah I guess… WAIT TWINS?" He suddenly yelled shocked while Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all introduced their palms to their foreheads.

"Of course dobe, why else would she look so much like you?" Sasuke told the shocked blonde and earning a glare from said blonde.

Before Naruto could reply Naruko jumped in, "You two should just kiss and get it over with" She said with a straight face before it shifting into realization and slapped a hand over her mouth before whispering, "I wasn't meant to say that out loud"

Before she could die of embarrassment Sakura nudge her gently with her elbow with a wink, "They have kissed though" This got a loud laugh and high five from Naruko, a hurt look from Naruto, a glare from Sasuke and an amused looked from Minato, Kakashi and Sai.

Naruko suddenly turned to Sakura with an evil glint that none of the males like, "Actually they've kissed twice"

A noise of shock came from Naruto and Sasuke as they turned wide eye to the blonde female, Sakura took the opportunity for some juice gossip eagerly turned to her fellow female with eagerness and anticipation, "Really when?" She asked with excitement.

Naruko smirked with smugness, "When you and your team were one a mission to recover a golden bear statue and Naruto and Sasuke's hands got stuck together. They jumped off of a water fall with a rock sticking out hoping to break it but it failed and the two ended up get banged together and kissing" Naruko said with a giggle while Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke's faces and saw they were bright red with embarrassment before she erupted into laughter with Naruko.

Once the girls had calmed down Minato cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention again, "So how are you all here? Not that I'm not happy to see you all but I am curious" Minato asked with eyes full of curiosity while his daughter listened with interest.

"It's a long story" Kakashi answered before sighing seeing the eager faces of his sensei and his mysteries daughter, "Well it all started when we were on a missing to recover a missing nin…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but my version of Naruko**

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _The Fourth Great Shinobi War had been over for almost half a year now and everything between the five great nations was peaceful expect a select few who although fought in the war against Madara with the other nations didn't agree to continue the peace treaty once the war was finished. These certain few did the only thing they believed was right and went rouge and did everything they could think of to break the treaty._

 _Most of the rouge ninja from before the war and after were mostly caught but a few still remained._

 _Team Kakashi which was made up of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai were sent on a mission to take down a rouge ninja who went by the name of Hiro._

 _The team were able to find Hiro quite quickly and engage him with no trouble but before they were able to take him down for good he performed an unknown jutsu that opened a black hole which was quick to suck the five of them in before they could do anything._

 _The last thing that any of them saw was Hiro smirking evilly at them before everything went black. When they woke up they were a box with Naruto yelling at them in panic in the form of kittens._

 ***Flashback end***

No one said anything once Kakashi had finished explaining how they had come to this world.

The one who broke the silence after about a minute was Naruko who sighed quietly, "So, to sum everything up you guys were sent to get rid of a rouge ninja, he knows some possible forbidden jutsu that creates rips in time and space and it cause you to appear as kittens in this world?" Naruko asked baffled.

Sakura nodded from beside her, "That's pretty such it"

Minato smiled awkwardly, "Well, you are all welcome to stay here with us of course-"The blonde adult started but was interrupted by Naruko who gave him a strange look, "What? Why are you giving me that look" Minato asked noticing the look his daughter was giving him.

Naruko continue looking at her dad while everyone was looking at her questionably before her face dropped into deadpan, and ask monotone "Where are they going to stay dad?" Which earned a chuckled from Naruto and a giggle from Sakura.

Minato returned Naruko's deadpanned look with his own before putting his palm on her face and pushing gently before turning back to the others. "We should discuss sleeping arrangements" He said in a cheerful tone.

Naruko pushed her dads hand away before smiling cheerfully and linking arms with Sakura, "Well Sakura's staying with me. My beds big enough for the two of us" Naruko said cheekily while winking at Sakura making the pinkette giggle.

The males rolled their eyes at the girls before Minato turned to the boys and continued, "You boys can have a room on their own in they like or you could bunk up together, either is fine" Minato smiled.

The boys nodded and stood up with the girls but before anyone could move so the father and daughter could them their rooms Naruto spoke up a little confused, "Wait, it's been bugging me since yesterday now. Dad how are you alive? Why are you here in this world? How do I have a twin no one knew about? And why is she here in this world and not ours? Not that I'm not happy to you or have a sister of course" Naruto added quickly, realizing that his words could be taken in the wrong way.

Minato and Naruko looked at each other blankly before turning to Naruto and shrugging, "We're not sure about how we came to his world or why dads alive or why I'm here too. To answer your question about why no one knew me back in our home world in because I wasn't their when they found you after mum and dad 'died'" Naruko explained before their dad could open his mouth before smiling brightly at Naruto who found himself smiling back at her, "And I'm happy that you're here too"

Naruko giggled when Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he smiled brightly back at her. The other occupants in the room smiled when Naruko threw herself over the coffee table and tackled Naruto back onto the couch her arms wrapped around his chest and her head on his shoulder.

Naruto let out and 'oof' sound when the air was knocked out of him before he blinked and looked down at Naruko before smiling gently and wrapping his arms around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze, no words needed to be spoken between the twins.

Noticing his blonde twin children having a heartfelt moment, Minato ushered out the other four to show them their rooms so they could get settled before telling them when lunch was before going to his own room to clean up the mess Naruko made all the while smiling to himself, happy he had his precise people close to him once again, even if they were all there he was more than happy about the ones who.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, just the version of Naruko**

* * *

Pushing herself off of her newly reunited twin brother Naruko smiled as bright as the sun as she moved so she was sitting on next to Naruto and not on him. Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows and returned his newly discovered twin sisters smile with his own bright as the sun smile.

Before Naruko could open her mouth to ask something Naruto bet her to the punch, "So I want to ask you a few things if that's okay?" He asked nervously and continued when Naruko nodded with a curious spark in her sky blue eyes that were exactly like his own but with darker eyelashes, "Do you like ramen? What's your favourite colour? Do you know about Kurama? Do you like foxes? What about toads? What's your favourite animal? What do you-" His questions that were flowing out of his mouth like a broken tap stopped when Naruko slapped her hand onto his mouth with an amused smirk across her lips.

Giving her now sheepish twin a grin she took her hand back to use to count his questions as she answered them, "Yes I do like ramen, my favourite colours are purple and orange, yes I know about Kurama, I love foxes and toads are pretty cool too and my favourite animal is a fox" Naruko listened off.

Naruto grinned at her happily that she answered all of his questions. Naruko giggled before looking at what Naruto was wearing. One of her, their she reminded herself, dad's plain white shirts and a loose pair of jeans.

"We need to you and the others some clothes before anything else" Naruko said with a deadpan. Naruto looked at down at his outfit and found that he agreed, it wasn't what he was used to. "Dad!" Naruko called out making Naruto jump at the sudden loud shout.

"Yes sweetie?" Came the answering call from somewhere upstairs.

"We need to get our guest some new clothes. Sakura fits my clothes but they're a little on the small side and the boys can't wear your clothes all the time" Naruko called out her voice quieten down towards the end as her dad came down so he didn't have to shout anymore with their new house mates in tow.

Minato stared at his daughter for a moment before a look of panic slithered itself way onto his face and it was obvious he was doing some serious thinking by the distant look in his eyes.

Just as Kakashi was about to ask if his sensei was okay Minato exploded from this thoughts quite loudly, "We forgot all about the clothes!" Minato shouted out with his hands on his cheeks but corrected himself at Naruko's slight glare, " _I_ forgot about the clothes!"

"A child in a man's body" Naruko muttered to herself and Naruto beside her nodded in agreement before Naruko gasp as she jumped up now in a panic too, "What about school? They don't know anything about this world, it'll be totally obvious that somethings up! What will we do?!" Now the two father daughter duo were pacing trying to figure things out but everyone silently agreed that Naruko's panic was a more pressing manner.

The duo stopped at the same time before turning to each other with a gleam in their eyes that make the other occupants of the room flinch with nervousness, well Naruto and Sakura did.

With a wide, proud grin Minato started what was clearly a joint thought with his daughter, "They don't have to go to school for a while now-"

"Because we're on holidays, so that means no school!" Naruko finished that sentence.

"So now all we need to do is get some clothes and whatever else they will need, we'll also need some more food" Minato added on with an amused grin now splitting his face.

"Because hopefully before school starts again we will have gotten everyone back home!" Naruko finished up with a proud grin and arms crossed under her chest.

Minato snickered slightly as he held up his hand for a high five with Naruko who was more than happy to give.

The four watching just stared blankly while something in the male blonde teen's stomach twisted slightly in sadness at the closeness that he'd probably never experience with either his dad or his sister but pushed it aside for now.

"Trying to get rid of us already are you?" Sakura asked with a teasing tone.

Naruko looked over at Sakura with a kicked puppy expression and was close to pouting like her dad was right now which was obviously making the pinkette muffle a laugh, "Sakura, I would never get rid of you! Now that I've had a taste, I could never go a day without your beautiful face" Naruko said with a flirtatious tone and wink.

Sakura finally lost the battle against keeping her laughter in that line. From the short time she had known the female blonde, she knew that she was a flirt and a big one at that, she could easily rival Ino on that subject. But while Ino was reserved to only flirting with the male population Naruko didn't seem to care if the flirtee was male or female which she herself found very amusing.

Minato and Naruto looked at the females in horror at what was going on in front of them, Minato being used to this was just being dramatic but Naruto not knowing his sister well just yet didn't know she was only joking around and stuttered a little with a blush.

Sasuke sighed and silently prayed that Naruko didn't start flirting with him, even if it was both harmless and amusing, it would still get a little annoying.

Kakashi was chuckled slightly to himself, it was refreshing to see someone so open like the female blonde was, just like Naruto but in a different way.

But poor Sai didn't understand a thing that was going on, "Is that what flirting is like?" He asked curious about the new interaction he could learn about.

All he got in return was sighs from Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys... I know this is waaaay overdue and I'm really sorry about that, I just lost inspiration for the story but I got it back and will be finishing the story and not getting rid of it like I was going to so YAY! Anyway hope you like it.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow :)**


End file.
